


For Pokeydotes

by Angelusoren



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelusoren/pseuds/Angelusoren
Summary: I was thinking that maybe Morgana have kidnaped Merlin and make him suffer but he manages to escape with a serious wound, then Gawain is the first one to notice Merlin isn't in the castle so he notice the traces Morgana has left behind and he goes to tell Arthur so they can go and save him.At the end they found Merlin and they took them to Gaius so he can recover :) I hope you like it as much I enjoy to making it (and reading your notes <3)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pokeydotes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeydotes/gifts).



[](http://s52.photobucket.com/user/kal_de_leo/media/Merthur%20Exange_zpsdynldxyl.png.html)


End file.
